Conventionally, laminated glass has been used as, for example, window glass for vehicles. Generally, a laminated glass includes at least one pair of glass plates and an intermediate film such as a resin film disposed between the glass plates. Such a laminated glass has high safety because even if the glass is broken upon receiving impact, scattering of broken glass pieces is less likely to occur (see Patent Literature 1).
In recent years, from the viewpoint of improving air conditioning efficiency to promote energy saving, the development of films that block light in an infrared range (infrared radiation) is being advanced (Patent Literatures 2 and 3).